


Burn

by koalathebear



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: Will stands up Layla at their graduation.  Warren Peace makes sure she's not too disappointed ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd forgotten how much I loved this pairing until I went back and read [this old post on livejournal](http://koalathebear.livejournal.com/1062884.html). These days, the smouldering Warren Peace plays James Holden in the SyFy series The Expanse - a fandom I also love.

Layla gasps, her breath ragged, almost hurting as she clutches at him with desperate, convulsive fingers … 

She doesn't have to, though … he's more than strong enough to hold them both up without the slightest effort. 

The cold and empty classroom is filled with their sound of their illicit activities, his hard, powerful body slamming against hers … the harshness of their rapid breathing.

"Oh god, harder," she urges hoarsely and he obliges most willingly - thrusting again and slamming her hard against the wall. 

"You know who this is fucking you?" he demands fiercely of her, his face intense, his dark eyes blazing down into hers.

"Yes," she answers, staring directly into his eyes as he thrusts. She knows exactly who he is, who she is and what they're doing.

When she comes, it's noisy and overwhelming. Her head slumps back against the wall for a moment. She tries to catch her breath and fails, gasping a little as her pulse races and air seems sparse.

His breathing is as noisy as hers and his mouth is at her throat for a moment, his lips against the pulse that is racing beneath her skin. He licks at the saltiness of her flesh before he bites down sharply and then draws back. Pleasure and pain shoot through her and she opens her eyes and stares up at him in wonderment. He's still inside her and he holds her carefully as he slowly withdraws. She can feel the hot, stickiness slide down her thigh as he pulls out of her body reluctantly.

"I was not expecting _this_ tonight," he mutters, his firm mouth seeking out her soft lips again. Her mouth responds hungrily, eagerly and he nibbles on her full lower lip, biting lightly and tugging in a way that makes her groan with pleasure. "Fucking Stronghold's girl at her graduation wasn't exactly on my agenda."

"Yeah?" she mumbles, her hand sliding across his chest and down his flat stomach. 

Not for the first time in their relationship, Layla had found herself attending something alone after having arranged to go with Will. It was Will's graduation dance, too, but as usual he'd had something on and so Layla had found herself left to her own devices, standing against the wall. There had been nothing to do except stare at all the dancers who were paired off and twined around one another on the dance floor.

Looking up, she had seen Warren standing in the doorway of the school gym. It was unclear how long he had been standing there watching her, watching the sadness on her face but when she had seen him, she had walked over to him immediately.

"Stronghold stand you up again?" he had demanded, his voice a little harsh.

"Do you even have to ask?" she asked him, her voice and expression answer enough.

He had taken her hand in his, heat igniting between them as he pulled her towards an empty classroom. He'd given her the chance to pull away, given her the chance to say no … but her hand had tightened around his and she'd gone with him willingly. He'd kicked the door closed behind them, his hands on her body, her hands on him as their mouths had kissed and devoured. 

It had felt so very right. 

It still feels right. 

This is the way it's supposed to be, and she wonders why she's never realised it before now.

"I thought it would hurt ... isn't it supposed to hurt?" she asks him a little wonderingly.

"I don't know, I'm not a girl," he says harshly and his mouth covers hers. She tastes him. He's hot and sexy and the kiss burns her in a way that is completely unlike how she feels when she's with Will. She can't even imagine doing something like this with Will.

"Does it always feel like this?" she asks him, touching the side of his face, smiling up at him in a way that makes his dark eyes blaze with emotion.

"Never ... it's never like _this_ ," he says fiercely and he lowers his dark head and suckles on each of her full breasts, his mouth hungry and urgent as her fingers tangle in his long, thick hair. "I don't know why I waited so long," he tells her, smoothing her rich dark hair from her face. Her dress is crumpled and stained now, as is his dinner suit.

"I don't know either," she tells him. 

"It's not like I'm a gentleman or anything," he tells her as he kisses her again.

"No you're not … and I'm not Will's girl. Not before and definitely not now," she says softly, kissing him again, her tongue tasting him daringly.

"Stronghold's never deserved you," he tells her.

"And you do?" she asks him, her small hand sliding down his body, inside his boxer shorts and closing around his hot, pulsing length tantalisingly. Her full mouth curves in a faint smile of wicked knowledge. He's strong, when his hard body is plunging into hers, she feels frail and delicate, helpless and vulnerable. As he hardens in her hand and his eyes darken, Layla smiles because she knows that she also has power over this boy.

"Yes." His kiss is an oath. "I deserve you," he tells her in a low voice. 

"Why?"

His forehead rests against her. "Because I fucking love you," he says as if he can't help himself. "Always have." She sighs as he sinks into her again. Her body is tight and welcoming.

*

Her fingers are tangled in his and she leans against him as he kisses her again. With shaking hands he had helped her to clean up, wiping away the traces of his come, arranging her dress so that it fell neatly about her slim body.

"How do I look?" she asks him.

"Beautiful," he tells her.

"You, too," she tells him and they walk out of the classroom together, still touching, still wanting.

"Hippie ..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry - your first time shouldn't have been like that. A quick fuck in an empty classroom." He's suddenly filled with remorse and Layla laughs.

"How should it have been? A fumble in the backseat of your car? A premeditated seduction in a luxury hotel room? Did I look or sound like I was complaining, Warren?"

Warren laughs and pulls her against him, his hand at the small of her back.

"True ... you looked and sounded quite ...satisfied."

"Arrogant jerk," she tells him even as she kisses him back.

 _"Layla!?!?"_ Will sounds horrified. 

Layla and Warren turn and see Will standing in the corridor staring at them in astonishment. 

"Hey Will," Layla says, not moving out of Warren's arms. "I thought you said you weren't coming."

"I felt bad - changed my mind, but looks like you got your usual stand-in date to help you out," Will remarks, his eyes narrowing as he looks at Layla's tangled hair, the hickeys on her neck and the swollen red of her mouth. Warren looks similarly tousled, his shirt is not fully buttoned up and he also has a hickey on his neck. The two of them are standing close by one another, leaning in towards the other even as they look at Will. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Problem, Stronghold?" Warren asks as he doesn't remove his arm from around Layla's shoulders. Will stares at them, stares at the empty classroom that they have just vacated.

"No way," Will mutters. "You just had sex with Warren Peace in a classroom?" he demands incredulously.

"That's none of your business, Will," Layla tells him.

"Did you do this to make me jealous?" 

"You're out of line, Stronghold." Warren says flatly.

"What are you going to do, Peace? Set me on fire?"

"It's a start."

"Stop it!" Layla exclaims angrily and Warren's arm tightens around her and he looks down at her flushed face. "You have no right, Will. Don't act like this is some sort of betrayal. Only Warren's ever been here for me ... first of all you were chasing after Gwen, it's always Warren who has to come and pick me up when you forget ..."

"So this is your way of making me notice? OK, I'm noticing!" Will tells her.

"It's not that at all," Layla tells him. "I've never been yours - I realise - it's always been Warren. I was just too stupid to know."

"Unbelievable," Will tells her flatly. He's silent for a long moment and then he shrugs. "Well, enjoy your life together," he says coldly.

Layla looks distressed. "Will - we've always been friends. Best friends. It was my fault for thinking that there was anything more – that there could be ever be anything more ..."

A muscle moves in Will's jaw and the anger fades slightly. "See you around, Layla," he says with a wry smile and walks away.

"You ok?" Warren asks after Layla's been quiet for a long time. He brushes a tangle of her rich, red hair from her eyes and stares down at her pale face.

She thinks about it for a moment. It should hurt, she should feel a pang of something to see Will walk away from her like this … but to her surprise she finds that she feels just fine.

Layla smiles and nods, resting her hand against his cheek. "More than ok," she tells him.

"Are you really mine?" he asks her and her smile broadens.

"Only if you're mine."

"Always," he promises.

**fin**


End file.
